


Magical Mechanic

by jas_onlyhuman119



Series: All Gabriel and Sam [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: A-Z Drabble Challenge: Sabriel Edition, Art Teacher Castiel, Car Troubles, Deal With It, Dean Winchester - Freeform, Gabriel Sweets, Gabriel's Last Name is Sweets, M/M, Mechanic Dean Winchester, Mechanic Sam Wesson, Music Teach Gabriel, Sam Wesson - Freeform, Teacher Castiel, Teacher Gabriel, castiel novak - Freeform, movies - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-16
Updated: 2017-07-16
Packaged: 2018-12-03 08:11:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11528154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jas_onlyhuman119/pseuds/jas_onlyhuman119
Summary: Description: Best friends, Mechanic Dean Winchester and art teacher Castiel Novak, setup their co-workers/best friends on a blind date. Mechanic Sam Wesson meets music teacher Gabriel Sweets and helps him out with a little car trouble.





	Magical Mechanic

"Dude, you have a blind date tonight. And you're going." Dean said as he passed Sam.

"Dude," Sam imitated Dean. "No, I'm not."

"Oh, come on, Sammy. It's Friday night."

"I have plans already." Sam said as he slid back under the car.

"Plans?"

"Yes, with my couch, some popcorn, and the movie I'm planning on watching."

"but it's a movie date. I even bought the tickets already."

Sam slid out from under the car. "Is my blind date cute? And can they hold a conversation?"

"Gabe's not my type, but sure. And he's an irritating mother."

"Irritating-irritating or witty-irritating?"

"Witty-irritating."

"Well, it's not hard to outsmart you." Sam said cheekily.

"Hey!" Dean threw a dirty rag at Wesson.

Sam caught the rag, thinking for a moment. "What time is the movie?"

 

Gabriel looked up at the tentative knock at the music room's double doors.

"Hey, Cas."

"Good morning, Gabriel."

"What's up?" Gabe asked as he walked into his small office covered in sheet music.

Castiel followed Gabriel. "I did something stupid that I think you'll enjoy."

"Oh, yeah. And what would that be?"

"I set you up on a blind date."

Gabe stopped and regarded his best friend carefully. "You didn't."

"I did and you're going with Dean's best friend."

"Is mechanic best friend's best friend hot?" Gabe asked curiously.

"Tall and 'hot,' as you put it."

"When and where?"

 

Sam was running a little late. After work, he had to rush home, shower, and change. He didn't want to show up on this blind date looking like a hobo. Sam was pretty sure the black gunk in his hair would've just added to his disheveled look. Fortunately, the theater was relatively close by.

Sam quickly parked his car and jogged to the entrance. Coming around the corner, he noted several people in live, a lot of them teenagers, and two men standing to the side. Sam wasn't sure if either guy was his date. He was just about to ask the first guy before a woman come up behind Sam and wrapped her arms around the guy. Sam ducked his head and made a quick escape, going unnoticed. Or at least he thought. The other guy that was standing alone muttered, "Nice save."

Sam figured he's try his luck again. "Um, Gabriel? Gabriel Sweets?"

"Depends on who's asking?"

"Sam Wesson." He held out his hand.

"Gabe," He took Sam's hand, while discreetly checking him out. "Nice to meet you."

"Thanks for coming. Uh… you wanna go in?"

"Lead the way." Gabriel smiled softly and Sam returned the smile.

They were given their tickets and told to enjoy the movie. Sam bought popcorn for both of them even after Gabriel said he didn't want anything as he smiled mischievously. Sam just looked at him questioningly and followed Gabe into the theater. After Gabriel has chosen the seats, he pulled out a hidden package of Red Vines.

"You snuck liquorish in here?" Sam looked at Gabe, clearly amused.

"And Milk Duds."

As they waited for the movie to start, they talked about work, what got them into their fields, where they grew up. Just the really basic stuff. Gabe even admitted to his "slight" obsession to sugar after offering Sam some Milk Duds.

"And it's not because of your last name?" Sam teased as the lights dimmed.

"Nope. Pretty sure." Gabe smiled.

 

Gabriel breathed a sigh of relief when the movie ended. Just… Oh my God, it was so bad! Gabe didn't say anything because Sam was wonderful. Sam just sat there and watched the movie, not making any comments, which Gabe appreciated. Honestly, Gabe wanted to leave the movie and go somewhere else with Sam, but Dean paid for the tickets.

Sam and Gabriel exited the theater quietly, slowly heading to the small parking lot in the back. Gabe heard suppressed laughter from his right. He watched as he tried to rid of his laughter, but it was quickly bubbling in him and in Gabriel. One look at the other and they busted out laughing. 

"God, how awful was that movie?!" Sam wheezed.

"I know!" Gabe laughed. "The fighting, the explosions, and acting. The only redeeming part was the guy that just wouldn't die."

"Right? When I see Dean on Monday, I'm telling him how bad that movie was. He was looking forward to seeing it too."

"It wasn't a total waste." Gabe said with a shrug after calming down.

"No, it wasn't." Sam agreed.

 

Sam and Gabriel exchanged numbers before parting, of course a little awkwardly. Sam had to hold back his smile when Gabriel got in a beat up Toyota- paint scratched, doors and bumper slightly dented. He was just happy that Gabe got to the theaters in one piece. He hopped into his car and turned it on, but then he heard the sputtering engine. Looking over at Gabe's car, it looked like the man was muttering as he tried to start his car again. Sam turned off his engine and stepped out of his car again.

"Gabriel?" He tried to grab the other man's attention. "Need some help?"

Gabe slammed his head against the steering wheel. "Please!"

With a little magic and jumper cables, which Gabriel didn't have on him, but Sam did, Gabe's car was running again in ten minutes.

"You should probably get your battery changed. Be happy it wasn't your starter."

"Yeah, I should." Gabe nodded as Sam turned off the car. "Thanks for your help."

Sam was going to hand the keys back to Gabe, but had a thought and made the keys disappear. "Can I get a kiss on the cheek as payment?"

Gabriel huffed and stepped close to Sam, leaning in. "Nice try." He said before he pulled his keys from Sam's pocket.

"Oh, come on." Sam groaned and moved out of the way.

"Another time on another date." He promised.

"Another date?!"

"Yep! Laters, Wesson." Gabriel shouted as he pulled out of the parking lot.


End file.
